poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ghostbusters world/Joy and her friends join the group
The Song "Ghostbusters" has played In New York, Ghost are everywhere and then our Heroes has arrived and then Slimer just slime at Gandalf Gandalf: '''Hey! Accursed pifering phantasm. '''Batman: Ghosts? Wyldstyle: '''G-G-ghosts! '''Finn: Ghosts? (Scream) I'm scared of Ghosts! Gandalf: '''Surely, you're not scared of a few... Specters? '''Batman: I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Gandalf: Hmm. The dead don't rise from their graves without good reason. We should find out what it is. Batman: '''Agreed. They look like they're coming from over there. Come on. '''Bart Simpson: '''Look out! Ice Cream Truck! '''Emmet: Where? Lisa Simpson: '''There! '''Meg: Move out of the way! Ryan':' Take cover! They jumped out of the way as the ice cream truck falls on the ground Homer: '''No! I really want Popsicles! '''Marge: C'mon, Homie! We need to find the Foundation Element! Then they are going to find the source of the Ghost Wyldstyle: '''Wooah! This is weird... It doesn't look good. It's there anyone you can call around here? Like a ghost catcher or something that could help out? '''Ryan: '''I hope we don't run into something. '''Bad Cop: '''Like that Airship? '''Ryan: Say what? They see an airship. Crash: You have to say it. Didn't you? Bad Cop: '''Yeah. '''Emmet: '''I think I should use crane on that Airship. '''Owen Grady: '''And you need this Shift Keystone. '''Emmet: '''Okay, Owen. I got it. And then he turns it on. And the Airship is leaving '''Ryan: Okay! It's gone now! Jake: Yo ho. Way to go, Emmet! They are going, but they got blocked in their way. Ryan': '''Great! What should we do now? '''Rianna: '''I think we should Build a Giant Speaker. '''Cody: '''Okay. Let's build one. '''Crash: '''Let's find some Part's around here. '''Matau: '''And don't fall down to the Manhole. '''Bertram: '''And those slimy Goo. And they finding some part for the Speaker and they found some Part's. '''Owen Grady: '''We should the Chroma keystone to power it up. '''Emmet: '''Let's make some Platform! They are making a Platform for the Chroma Keystone and finish it '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. They use the Colour and aim it to the Speaker and it play Ghostbusters song. And then blow everything and the Echo-1 Vehicles is heading that way. '''Ryan: '''What is that? '''Cody:' I don't know. Matau: '''I think this Vehicles is awesome for me. '''Bertram: '''We should follow that Vehicles. '''Sonata: '''Okay. They went off to follow the Echo-1 Vehicles '''General Zod: Now that's what I call a Phantom Zone! Egon Spengler: Ray, this looks extraordinarily bad... Joy: How bad? General Zod: (snatches the machine) The Foundation Element. Good. Your co-operation is noted. Zod puts the Ghostbusters and the Emotions in his ship Ray Stantz: Whoa! General Zod: Without the Ghostbusters, the pitiful residents of this planet won't stand a chance. New Krypton will rise from their ashes. Batman: Krypton? This is the one time I be happy to see Superman. Emmet: Wait. Didn't Krypton blow up? Owen Grady: '''Well, it did. '''Batman: Not so fast, Zod! General Zod: Batman. Ryan: You will not get away with this! He went on top of the Ghostbuster Headquarter Ryan: '''We have to go up there! '''Both: '''Okay! They went to the Firehouse and the Other's are watching them. '''Batman: '''Not so fast, Zod. We have to get that Foundation Element before they can escape! '''Laval: '''We have to help them. '''Cragger: '''He's right, let's do it. '''Gandalf: '''Indeed... Although I suspect we may encounter some otherworldly Resistance! They went to the Firehouse and the the Stair is broken And they saw some Ghost's coming from the Basement '''Gandalf: '''We should try the Basement. That is the potential source of the Ghost's. '''Meg: '''What about the Ghostbuster? '''Ryan: '''We'll get to them, after we stop all the Ghosts. They went down stairs and saw all the the Ghost coming out from the Container '''Emmet: '''Oh. And then the Boombox is playing "Cleanin' Up the Town" has played '''Ryan: '''Who played the Boombox. '''Cody: '''It was autoplay. '''Eris: '''We have to stop the Machine. '''Sci-Ryan: '''I think I need to make a Phone call. (He pick up the Phone) Hello. Is this the Airline? When your next flight to anywhere? I don't care where, as far away from New York as possible... Italy? Not on your life. (He hang up the Phone) Okay, let's save New York... And save the Ghostbusters too. '''Homer: '''Is that a Toaster? '''Ryan: '''And who's that Ghost? A Library Ghost just Scared El-Matadora '''Ryan: AAAAAAAH!!!!! Uh? Where's the Toaster. Lisa: '''Dad! The Toaster is on your hand! '''Ryan: And it's burning your hand, too! Homer: AAHH!!! He is fighting and then he remove it from his Hand Homer: '''Phew. '''Bart: '''Dad! The Toaster is on your hand again! '''Homer: Huh? (looks at his hand) AAHH!!! He destroyed the Toaster Homer: '''Phew. I Destroyed it. '''Marge: Poor Homie. Let me look at your hand. Homer: '''It's Okay. My hand is fine. '''Bart: Now that you broke the toaster, Dad. I can build a platform. Homer: '''Sure. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: Build away, Bart. Bart: Ok, Bad Cop. He is building some Part's for the Chroma Keystone and he finish it Bart: '''All done. '''Ryan: '''Now, let's aim it to the Machine. '''Cody: Ok, brother. They aim it to the Machine and now is Closing Lisa: Well done! I knew you can do it, Bart. Bart: Thanks, Lisa. Milhouse will be so happy for you and me. They went upstairs Cody: '''So can we get up to the Rooftop. '''Owen Grady: '''We should use the Locate Keystone. '''Emmet: '''I'll do it. He use the Locate Keystone and then a Double Decker Couch has comes out '''Emmet: Introducing the Double-Decker Couch. Homer: Wow! That's awesome, Emmet. Owen Grady: That's good, Emmet. Let's use this to Climb. Matau: '''Okay. Let's use that. But if we fail to get the Foundation Element. I will go live in Pittsburgh. '''Tino: Why Pittsburgh, Matau? Matau: '''If anyone who has a bright Idea. Then so be it. They use the Double Decker Couch to jump up the Stairs and they went to the Rooftop and they saw Ash and his Friends fighting Zod '''Meg: Hey, Zod!!!! General Zod: Huh? Ryan: We are here to stop you! General Zod: '''An impressive performance for such insignificant forms of life. However, you find youself between you and me and a glorious New Krypton... So I'm afraid that your particular species is about to become extinct. They are going to fight Zod and they bring out their Weapons. '''Wyldstyle: An evil Superman. Great. What else can go wrong? Batman: '''His Ship has Laser Cannons. '''Wyldstyle: '''Yep, thanks. '''Matau: '''Okay, Batman. If your Superman's friend? You fight Zod, I'm going to Pittsburgh. '''Owen Grady: Me too, Matau Emmet: I'm with you to go to Pittsburgh. Carver: 'Wait for me, you guys. And then they heard a Chattering noise '''Laval: '''What's that noise? They saw Homer chattering the Corn '''Marge: '''Homer? '''Homer: '(in Runt's voice) Sorry, Nervous Eater. '''General Zod: KNEEL BEFORE ZOD! Homer: '''(in Runt's Voice) (Scream) '''Gandalf: Enough, Zod! There will be no New Krypton for you! Emmet: Ok, Zod. Get ready to fight the Special! Ryan: And I'm gonna give you a wedgie for this. Emmet: Oh. (to Zod) And you must free the Ghostbusters!! General Zod: No thank you, Special! Ryan':' I'll break your ship's power core! General Zod: My ship? Are you trying to provoke me? Owen: Yes! Let's fight! They start a battle as Zod gets in his ship They hit Zod's ship's power core and then his ship hits a wall Ryan: '''Batman! Use your Grappling Hook. '''Batman: Ok, Tino. Should be able to figure this out. I am Batman after all. He use the grappling hook and frees the Ghostbusters and the Emotions Ray Stantz: You okay? Egon Spengler: '''I'm all right. '''Ray Stantz: '''You all right? '''Winston: '''I'm Alright. You Alright? '''Ray Stantz '''Yeah. You Okay? '''Peter Venkmen: '''Fine. Throw it! They aim it to the Ghost '''General Zod: '''You can try all you like. You are nothing compared to a Kryptonite! '''Wyldstyle: '''There must be a way to this Destruction against Zod! '''Matau: The Element Keystone! I'll do it with Ivy Ivy: '''Okay, let's do it. They activates the Keystone '''General Zod: '''Ouch! Haha is that you have? Ivy use Fire on him Zod '''General Zod: '''Fire? You think fire alone can harm me? '''Ivy:(laughs crazily) Yes! She uses earth and a plant pops up and gets zod General Zod: '''Arrgh! What do you think you are doing? '''Mef: '''Finish you off! Ryan! Use that Football to aim at his Ship. '''Ryan: Ok, Meg. He kicks the ball and hits Zod then he crash at his ship and Kryptonite fall on the floor Batman: '''Kryptonite. I'll take that. '''General Zod: One solitaire Foundation Element won't help you much. When Lord Vortech comes for you. You are as doomed as I. Batman: '''We'll see. And then a vortex popped open then Zod gets sucked into it along with Team Rocket '''Wyldstyle: '''Good. I've had enough of spooks. '''Gandalf: '''They're aren't all bad. '''Wyldstyle: '''I have Grave doubts. '''Gandalf: '''Nice one. '''Fear: '''Egon. You don't mind if we take this one? '''Egon Spengler: Sure, Ash. I got a spare one. Joy: '''Thanks. See ya. They all went to the Portal After that they gave X-PO the Foundation Element '''X-PO: Another Foundation Element! Nice work. You guys have exceeded my expectations. Batman: '''Yeah, that's kinda my thing. '''X-PO: So. What do you want to do next? Maybe kick back, have a Cappuccino, see what's on the DVR? Gandalf: '''What we want to do next is Rescue our compatriots and save the entire Universe. '''X-PO: Wow. This guy's more literal then I am. And I'm a robot. Ok. The next Foundation Element is located within a Trans-reality pocket dimension. Batman: '''What does that mean? '''X-PO: It means it will be... Weird. '''Wyldstyle: '''Sure, that'll make a change... You see who I've been hanging out with? Weird's not a problem for me.